Brendan Schaub vs. Mirko Filipovic
After the fight -- his second-straight knockout loss -- Mirko Filipovic was cut from the UFC. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Mirko blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Schaub was being very aggressive. He landed a pair of uppercuts in close. Mirko landed a counter right hook. Four fifteen. Mirko pressed forward and they clinched. Mirko kneed the body. Four minutes. Schaub kneed the leg. Three thirty-five. The crowd chanted 'Let's go, Cro Cop.' Schaub landed a right inside. He landed another to the back of the head and Herb broke them up and gave Schaub a 'strong warning'. Three fifteen. They touched gloves and kept on. Three minutes. Schaub shot for a nicely timed double to guard. Mirko landed an upkick as Schaub stood. Two thirty-five. He stood over Mirko. He came down to guard. Schaub landed a trio of rights, not much behind them at all. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Schaub landed four big rights and two more and another and another. One thirty-five. Mirko hit a switch and stood to the clinch, nearly had a sweep. One fifteen. Mirko kneed the leg. Mirko defended a trip. One minute. Schaub kneed the body and landed a nice body shot inside. Thirty-five. 'Let's go, Cro Cop,' the crowd chanted. Schaub kneed the body hard. Fifteen. Schaub landed an uppercut to the body inside. Mirko landed a big left elbow inside. The first round ended. That was certainly Schaub's round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Schaub missed a big right hand. Four thirty-five. Schaub blocked a hard left high kick to cheers. Schaub got a single into guard. That kick looked hard. Four fifteen remaining. Schaub apparently turned twenty-eight yesterday. Four minutes. Schaub landed a hard trio of rights and another. Mirko landed an upkick while Schaub's knee was still down. Herb said it wasn't targeted and gave him a warning. The crowd booed. They continued, Mirko landed a straight left and they clinched. Three thirty-five left. Mirko kneed the body. Three fifteen. Mirko hammerfisted the thigh and ate a knee to the body. Another to the thigh, Mirko replied. Three minutes. Mirko hammerfisted the thigh three times. Schaub was marked up around the left eye. They exchanged a knee to the thigh. Mirko landed a right elbow inside and another. Two thirty-five as Schaub kneed the body and again. Schaub kneed the body twice. Two fifteen. Two minutes. The crowd booed there. Schaub kneed the body and ate a left elbow to the nose and that was a massive one. One thirty-five left there. Schaub was cut badly, bleeding from his nose. Mirko landed a left elbow and ate a knee to the body. One fifteen. Mirko kneed the thigh. Schaub was also cut above the left eye as well apparnetly. One minute. Schaub hit the back of the head, Herb broke them and took a point. They continued on. Schaub blocked a hard left high kick. They clinched. Schaub was breathing with his mouth open. Thirty-five left. Schaub kneed the body and broke with a right hand over the top. They clinched. Mirko stuffed a double there. Fifteen. Mirko landed an uppercut and broke with a left elbow as the second round ended. That was Mirko's round even without the point deduction. The cut was on the left eyelid. The nose was broken. The third round began. Mirko landed an inside kick to the groin. Rogan said 'Ooooh maybe not so nice.' The crowd oohed. Schaub was walking it off. They continued. Mirko was aggressive. They clinched. Four thirty-five left. They broke as Mirko missed a straight left. He landed an inside kick. Schaub got a big double to guard. Four fifteen. Schaub landed a right and got shoved off. Mirko stood. Schaub got another nicely timed double to guard with four minutes. Schaub landed a left elbow. Three thirty-five. Schaub passed to half-guard. Three fifteen remaining. Three minutes. Schaub stood out. Mirko got up as well to the clinch. Mirko landed a right elbow inside as they broke. Mirko landed a straight left to the clinch. They broke. Two thirty. Mirko stuffed a double to the clinch there. Mirko kneed the leg. They broke with two fifteen. Schaub blocked a left high kick. Two minutes as they clinched and Mirko stuffed a double. He forced Schaub against the cage. They broke. They clinched. One thirty-five as they broke. Mirko stuffed a powerful double and turtled Schaub up. They stood and broke. Schaub dropped Mirko with a massive right and landed one on the ground even as Herb tried to stop him. Wow.